warriors_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snakestar
Snakestar is a dusty-brown tabby tom with copper eyes. Description Appearance : Snakestar is a lean, muscular tom with broad shoulders. He still appears somewhat sleek and he has long legs which give him some of his height. The tom has a short, thick coat which appears somewhat ragged due to his nomadic lifestyle filled with rough encounters. His years surviving against these encounters has led him to become quite a tough looking cat - he has a few scars scattered here and there. His most notable injury, however, is his bad knee that happened after probably one of his worst encounters. While he can walk without much difficulty, Snakestar definitely has a limp that won't go away. : Snakestar has a dusty appearance to him. He is a black-based mackerel tabby tom with stripes that are more likely of broken variation. His coat is a lighter brown, which is probably where he earned the 'dusty' connotation from and he has a paler underbelly and facial markings (eye rings, and chin area). Snakestar has richly coloured eyes which take on a shade of copper. They are warmly toned and are almond shaped. The tom has a couple of nicks in his ears and a notable scar above his left eye on his 'brow line'. Character : Abilities : Snakestar is a capable man in the art of fighting and isn't afraid to show it. He uses his bulk and size to his advantage which is his primary style of fighting. He can also be described as a cheat to some degree as he is not afraid to throw in some dirty, unwelcome moves when he needs to. The tom also has lightning quick reflexes that aid him a lot in his daily fight for survival and have always proven useful. These reflexes are all somewhat despite his partially lame leg, but, his injury has hardly proven to get in his way. Biography Backstory : Roleplay : Lineage Mates: ::Jessie (formerly): Deceased; StarClan resident ::Magpiestorm: Living Sons: ::Sprog: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Skinkpelt: Living Relationships Family Skinkpelt : Love interests Magpiestorm : Snakestar and Magpiestorm's relationship has been through multiple hardships. When they first met, the two were simply rogues defending their own from each other and that sparked more unfortunate meetings. When they eventually tolerated each other, things became a little easier and open between them. Snakestar found himself not exactly seeking her company, but, instead preferring it and seeing it as a comfortable change. : One event however, left a deep scar on their relationship. A literal spur of the moment after a near-death experience ended with Magpiestorm becoming unknowingly pregnant. While this might have been a cause of their first split, it was more likely their old, roguish ways caused them to clash heads and egos once again. Snakestar and his partner went separate ways and continued living the way he did beforehand, however, this time he became a little more reckless and uncaring. : Jessie : Unknown to most, but, Snakestar had a partner in his earlier youth. The two were young sweethearts and their relationship was very 'lovey-dovey' where they simply couldn't get enough of each other. This relationship wouldn't seem to last, but, it did for a year or so in the least. Together they apparently had a son who was the apple of Snakestar's eye. However, something happened to his family and then Snakestar changed. Someone had unsettled business with Snakestar and took it out on his close friends and then family. These events are possibly what led to Snakestar's quiet, unfeeling personality traits. Quotes Trivia * Some StreamClan cats believe that Snakestar wasn't truly blessed by StarClan and didn't receive his full set of new lives. ** However, what happened was that due to his previous life, StarClan saw that Snakestar had already spent a few lives doing good across the Wasteland. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:Toms